Diego
Diego était un vampire et l'un des gardes et amis de Marcel. Il fait parti des "marcheurs de jour", un petit cercle de vampires, très proches de Marcel, qui possède une bague de jour, et peuvent donc marcher en plein soleil. Il meurt dans l'épisode finale, après que Mikael l'est vidé de son sang. Il est joué par l'acteur Eka Darville. Apparence physique Diego a la peau mate, des yeux marrons et une légère barbe. Ses cheveux sont crépus et coiffés en coupe afro. Il est grand mais pas très baraqué. Personnalité A venir... Son passé Dans Moon Over Bourbon Street, on apprend que la famille que Diego fut massacré par les Loups-garou et que lui même, était proche de la mort lorsque Marcel l'a transformé pour lui sauver la vie. Saison 1 Dans Le retour du roi, lors d'une soirée, Klaus arrive avec colère à la fête, et demande à Diego où se trouve Marcel, mais le vampire lui dit qu'il ne lui dira rien. Klaus l'attrape violemment jusqu'à ce que Marcel débarque et arrête l'originel. Dans Retour à la Nouvelle-Orléans, Diego est souvent vu avec Thierry en train d'exécuter les ordres de Marcel. Dans À la reconquête du royaume, Diego est vu aux côtés de Marcel et Thierry. Lors d'une fête, Diego est considéré à veiller la soirée et se nourri de différentes personnes présentes à la fête. Le lendemain, Diego et Thierry sont présents lorsqu'il Marcel leur ordonne de se débarrasser du corps de Tina. Dans Les amants maudits, Diego fait partie du groupe du vampire qui se rend dans le quartier des sorcières pour transmettre le message de Marcel et faire renaitre la peur au sein de la communauté. Il est témoin du meurtre de Max par Thierry. C'est lui qui va prévenir Marcel de cette entorse à la règle. Dans Nouvelles alliances, Diego est dans un bar quand Rebekah lui rend visite. Elle lui demande des informqtions concernant Davina, mais il n'est au courant de rien. Plus tard, Marcel affronte Diego pour avoir perdu Davina et les deux se dispute. Quelques instants plus tard, Marcel lui brise la nuque en raison de sa colère à l'insubordination de Diego. Dans La fièvre du pouvoir, Diego fait partie des vampires de Marcel qui combattent Klaus. Quand ce dernier prend le dessus, il se met à tuer sans aucune pitié, les hommes de Marcel, Diego ne fait pas parti des morts. C'est lui qui brûlera les cadavres de ses amis défunts, la bataille finie. Dans Les deux rois, Diego assiste au dîner de Klaus aux côtés des autres vampires. En fin de compte, après avoir discuté avec Marcel, il accepte de servir Klaus. Diego n'aime pas servir Klaus. Plus tard, il est envoyé pour tuer tous les loups-garous du Bayou et il dirige le groupe de vampires. Au début de la nuit, Diego découvre que Hayley est sortie, mais Elijah lui brise la nuque et le jette à un mur. Plus tard, Rebekah et Elijah interfèrent dans sa chasse et lui disent de partir des lieux. Plus tard dans la nuit, Diego est nouveau à l'extérieur et est arrêté par Elijah et Rebekah après avoir tenté de tuer les loups-garous qui rôdent dans l'ombre. Il confronte l'originel et s'en va sous les menace d'Elijah. Dans Magie noire, Diego et les autres noctambules attendent Klaus, Marcel arrive et Diego lui demande s'il sait ce que Klaus leur veut. Ensuite, Klaus arrive à son tour accompagné de Thierry, le meilleur ami de Diego. Klaus leur révèle qu'il a pardonné Thierry pour son crime. Diego et les autres l'accueillent à bras ouverts Thierry. Klaus explique ensuite à Diego et les autres que maintenant que Davina est morte et la moisson sur le point d'être achevé, les sorcières vont bientôt perdre leur pouvoir. Mais jusque-là, ils doivent garder un œil sur elles. Klaus demande alors à Diego de mener un groupe au Chaudron. Il accepte et s'en va. Plus tard, il vient voir Klaus et Marcel et les conduits au Chaudron et leur montre deux vampires morts. Marcel décide de s'éloigner et dit aux autres de rester à l'Abattoir tandis que Klaus leur dit qu'ils vont trouver les responsables de cet acte et qu'ils vont le payer. Plus tard, à l'Abattoir Klaus et Elijah discutent de qui pourrait être tué. Diego leur dit qu'ils ont peur et paniquent par la récente attaque des sorcières. A la fin de la journée Klaus fait un discours à tous les vampires. Klaus leur dit qu'il a besoin de soldats et guerriers et leur dit que s'ils veulent rester avec lui dans cette guerre, ils restent et que ceux qui veulent partir, ils sont libre de le faire. Dans Changement de pouvoir, Diego appelle Klaus après que lui et d'autres noctambules aient découvert le corps sans vie de Papa Tunde. Plus tard ce jour-là, après que les sorcières aient kidnappés et poignarder Klaus avec la lame de Papa Tunde, Diego dit Marcel qu'ils ont chercher partout dans le Quartier et qu'ils ne l'ont pas trouver. Ensuite, arrive un Elijah affolé qui requiert l'aide de tout le monde pour retrouver Klaus et Rebekah. Dans Moon Over Bourbon Street, afin de reprendre leur place dans la faction, les vampires se battent sous la direction de Diego, attaquant sorcières et même les membres de la faction qui ont tenté de mettre fin à l'effusion de sang. Elijah lassé de l'escalade du conflit et le refus de Klaus à faire quelque chose, fait appel à la paix entre les vampires et les sorcières à l'église Sainte-Anne, sous la supervision de lui-même et du Père Kieran. Quand Elijah parvient enfin à imposer l'ordre, Hayley arrive, furieuse que les loups-garous n'ont pas été invités. À ce stade, les négociations se décomposent. Plus tard, Diego rejoint la soirée organisée par Elijah à l'Abattoir pour discuter de la paix, mais commence des hostilités lorsqu'il attaque Oliver, un loup-garou. Diego est presque tué par celui-ci, mais Elijah intervient. A ce moment, Jackson, menace de tuer Diego si Elijah tue Oliver. Hayley convainc alors les deux espèces comme elle sait qu'aucune des factions sont innocents : les vampires ont tué beaucoup de sorcières et loups-garous, les loups-garous ont aidé les sorcières à kidnappé Rebekah, et les sorcières ont maudit les loups-garous. La seule façon de faire la paix serait d'oublier ces événements et décider de travailler en paix. En fin de compte, Elijah, Diego, Geneviève, Hayley, Jackson, et Francesca Correa, le nouveau chef de la Faction, joignent leurs sangs ensemble et l'utilisent comme signature du nouveau traité de paix. Dans The Big Uneasy, Elijah dit à Diego qu'il ferait bien de se rendre à la fête des bénédictions étant donné qu'il a signé le traité. Dans la journée, il est alors confronté par Marcel et Thierry, et leur dit qu'il est du côté des vainqueurs. Marcel, vexé, commence à se bagarrer avec son ami. Le soir suivant, il se rend à la fête et assiste au massacre de Marcel, qui vient de ruiné la soirée. A la fin de la soirée, il revient vers Marcel et avec lui et tout un groupe de vampire, il célèbre les funérailles de Thierry. Diego se joint à lui pour renverser les originels. Dans An Unblinking Death, il est à la planque pour les vampires et Hayley débarque en colère et lui demande où se trouve Marcel. Il tente de se débattre, mais étant plus forte que lui, Hayley le maîtrise et il finit par lui dire où se cache Marcel. Après le départ de Hayley, il prévient son ami que la louve veut le voir. Le soir suivant, il revient au loft de Thierry et discute du plan de Marcel. Dans The Battle of New Orleans, Diego fait parti des vampires de Marcel qui combattent Elijah. Francesca, fait son apparition et ordonne aux autres de courir puisque Francesca et ses hommes sont des loup-garous et non des sorcières. Il se fera attaquer par un loup-garou et retournera auprès de Marcel, vivant mais affaiblie. Dans From a Cradle to a Grave, Diego est tué par Mikael Mikaelson, car ce dernier est revenu à la vie grâce à Davina. Apparitions *''Le retour du roi'' *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Vampire Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Personnages recurrents Catégorie:Créatures surnaturelles Catégorie:Marcheurs de jour Catégorie:Décédés